Nameless
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka share an intimate moment and things get bad. Can Tsuzuki save Hisoka from Muraki's clutches? TsuzukiHisoka
1. Prelude

"A monster child... that is what you are"

"No..."

"You are no child of ours, you are the offspring of a demon"

"Mama, please... stop"

"It is only fit for you to sit here and rot!" The door to the cold, damp, and dark basement was slammed shut and the small fragile boy pulled his knee's to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, whimpering and shivering.

A boy watched in terror as a beautiful woman was murdered by a man downed in white. The boy tried to stiffle a sob, but failed to do so and the man had spotted him cowering behind the cherry blossom tree.

The man had a lustful look on his smirking face as he stalked towards the beautiful boy. He tried to run, but the man caught up to the boy and stripped him from his elegant pale blue kimono.

"NOOOO!" Hisoka shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. He was trembling uncontrolably and there were tears streaming from his emerald eyes. Finally realizing it was a dream, he caught his breath and looked to the alarm clock which read 1:07 am. Running a hand through his sweat drenched hair, he decided to just get up not wanting to have another flashback turned dream. The wheat haired boy got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom, wanting badly to take a shower.

"'Soka-Chaaaaa- eh? Whats wrong? You look horrible!" Tsuzuki said after being ready to pounce on the said boy but quickly stopped himself seeing the gloomy look on Hioska's face.

"Nothing, Im fine." Hisoka bluffed, brushing past Tsuzuki who was quick to follow.

The amethyst eyed man got in front of his partner and noticed the beads of sweat rolling down his face, the shudder in his breath, the tremble and clench of his delicate hands.

"Hisoka... are you in pain?" Tsuzuki wondered, dropping the nickname 'Soka-Chan' in his seriousness.

The wheat haired boy clenched his teeth and shook his head no. Thats when Tsuzuki noticed it, a faint red outline showing through his black turtleneck. Muraki's cure mark.

After looking to see if anyone was around, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's wrist and pulled him into the storage closet, locking the door behind him. He flicked on the light and turned to Hisoka who now looked like he was about to pass out, leaning against a shelf.

Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm forcefully and pulled up his sleeve, just as he thought, the curse marks were burning.

"Im alright... Ive just been having some nightmares lately" Hisoka leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, his eyes drooping.

Tsuzuki gave his partned a sympathetic look and he kneeled in front of him. "Hey, lets go. I have the perfect idea to get your mind off of it."

Shaking his head, Hisoka closed his eyes. "I'm too tired Tsuzuki, and besides, we have work to do"

Smiling, Tsuzuki placed a hand on Hisoka's cold and damp cheek. "Come on Hisoka! It'll be fun and I can gurantee you'll liven up as soon as we get there.. Plus there's like no paperwork to be done! Pleeeeeease?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, take me where you wanna go, but only for a little while"

Tsuzuki grinned and helped the empath up.

"You took me to Disney Land?" Hisoka asked in shock as they stood in front of 'The Happiest Place on Earth'. Tsuzuki winked and held up two tickets.

"You betcha!" The amethyst eyed man grabbed Hisoka's hand and pulled him to the ticket booth.

After handing in their tickets, Tsuzuki pratically dragged Hisoka inside, pointing to all the rides he wanted to go on. "... and the Monorail! Oh! and the last thing we do just HAS to be the Ferris Wheel!"

"Fine, we can do whatever you want! Just calm down!" Hisoka wrenched his hand from Tsuzuki's grip.

The amethyst eyes man grinned and pointed to a large roller coaster with many spins and sharp turns and Hisoka imeadeatly paled.

After a while, Tsuzuki and Hisoka decided to stop and get somthing to eat. They found a booth in the back of an old day disney themed cafe and sat down.

Tsuzuki caught Hisoka as the boy watched, staring as a little boy and girl hugged Goofy while their parents took pictures. A small smile appeared on Hisoka's face as the girl was picked up and cuddled by her father.

A sad expression flooded Tsuzuki's face as he thought about the childhood Hisoka had. His parents didnt love him and he was kept locked up in a basement until his innocence was brutally torn from the poor boy.

Gathering up courage, Tsuzuki reached across the table and grasped Hisoka's hand in his own. The wheat haired boy looked up, startled. "Im sorry.." Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka shook his head "Mm-Mm. You dont need to be. Im alright and Im actully having fun" The emerald eyed boy blushed slightly. Hisoka trembled in nervousness as he entwined his and Tsuzuki's fingers together.

They both stared, slightly wide eyes and blushing at eachother until the waitress came and set their food in front of them. "Lets eat!" Tsuzuki beamed.

Hisoka watched Tsuzuki who was playing hide-and-go-seek with a bunch of children in the small playhouse area. The eternally young boy watched shly from a bench as he had his hands folded neatly in his lap.

Tsuzuki looked up and smiled, waving Hisoka over who put up his hand and shook his hand. He watched as Tsuzuki said somthing to the kids and they, including Tsuzuki ran up to Hisoka, Tsuzuki putting an arm around his slim waist.

"SMILE SOKA-CHAN!" They all yelled in unison, and despite his tough outside exterior, Hisoka couldnt help but smile.

It was getting late and Tsuzuki and Hisoka decided to ride on the Ferris Wheel and head back to JuOhCho.

They got on their own booth and felt as the ride took off. It was now dark and Tsuzuki watched as the colorful lights illuminated Hisoka's innocent face. 'He's beautiful' The amethyst eyed man thought as Hisoka stared outside of the booth.

"No Im not..." Hisoka said looking, startling Tsuzuki who had forgotten he had lowered his shields.

"But you are... Thats one more reason Im in love with you..." Tsuzuki confessed, clasping his partners smaller, and more fragile hand in his own.

Hisoka's emerald eyes went wide and a blush crossed his delicate features. "You... you love me?" The eternally young boy was beyond shocked at this point.

"I do... and all Ive wanted to do today was kiss you" Tsuzuki whispered, looking into Hisoka's vivid emerald eyes.

Hisoka looked down to his lap for a moment then looked back to Tsuzuki. His blush deepening on his pale cheeks. "Then... why dont you?"

Tsuzuki hesitated for a moment, but he forcefully grabbed Hisoka by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. It took Hisoka a moment, but he soon kissed his partner back, just as desperatly, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. The older man grew bolder at this and pulled Hisoka in his lap so he was straddling him.

The wheat haired boy pulled away breathlessly. "Tsuzuki... we're on a ferris wheel... My place is closer"

Tsuzuki stumbled into Hisoka's apartment, kissing Hisoka lustfully who had his legs wrapped his waist and his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. "My room... right" Hisoka gasped out when they pulled away.

The amethyst eyed man nodded and he carried his smaller partner into his room. They pulled away from their kiss and Tsuzuki lay Hisoka gently down on the boys bed. "We dont have to do this, I know what happened to you" Tsuzuki whispered as he sat next to Hisoka.

Hisoka shook his head. "I want to do this... I need to do this... just... be gentle... please?" Hisoka looked up to Tsuzuki with hurtful eyes and shaky eyes and gripped his sleeve.

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded, carefully and timidly slipping his hand up Hisoka's shirt, pulling it up along the way and revealing a pale and smooth naval. Hisoka shivered a bit before he grabbed the back of Tsuzuki's neck and pulled him into another lustful, open mouthed and tongued kiss.

The older man carefully got on top of Hisoka, not breaking the kiss. Hisoka had already gotton Tsuzuki's tie off and he was now working on unbuttoning his shirt. Tsuzuki managed to break the kiss long enough to slip off his shirt and pull off his partners black turtle neck.

Hisoka flipped them around so Tsuzuki was lying on the bed and straddled his waist. The older man ran his hands over Hisoka's smooth chest until his hands came across his nipples and Hisoka whimpered trying to hold in a moan when Tsuzuki started tweaking them. Tsuzuki broke the kiss and leaned up so he was near the boys ear. "Be as loud as you want So-Ka-Chaaan"

Hisoka shivered involuntarily at the husky sexiness of his partners voice and biting his bottom lip, he ground their arousals together. Tsuzuki was about to lose it, he took his hand and slid it down the front of Hisoka's jeans and thats when everything fell apart.

"AAAAGH!" Hisoka screamed bloody murder and Tsuzuki quickly drew his hand back, watching in horror as Hisoka's curse marks reappeared on the boys upper torso. Tsuzuki quickly got out from under Hisoka so the boy was on the bed, writhing and clenching his fists in pain.

Screams of pain could be heard throughout JuOhCho coming from the infirmary. People were coming out from their offices and crowding the infirmary to see what was going on.

Inside Tsuzuki was watching in terror as his partner, who was sustained to the cot, arching his back and screaming was being given an anasthetic by Watari. Once done, Tsuzuki was allowed to go to the now calming boy and hold his hand.

Grabbing a tissue, Tsuzuki whiped the small trail of blood coming from the still whimpering Hisoka's nose. Watari walked up behind Tsuzuki "He should fall asleep soon, thats a strong anasthetic. But that just numbs the pain for five hours at the most... Hopefully that will give us enough time to track down Muraki who is undoubtedly the cause of this... We just need to figure out what triggered the curse.. do you have any ideas?"

Tsuzuki blushed and looked down to Hisoka who had loosened his grip on Tsuzuki's hand with falling asleep. "Uhhh... yeah"

"Well, what is it?" Watari folded his arms and waited for an answer. "Any clues will get this done sooner and it will be alot less painful for Bon if we get this done quickly"

The darker haired man looked down blushing furiously. "Well uh you see... we went to his place and things got a little...heated... and I kinda touched him... there"

Wataru smiled and nodded, giving him a knowing look. "Tsuzuki you dog you... Well, this either tells us that 'that' is either a side effect of Muraki's old curse, or he doesnt want you and him doing... 'that' together."

Tsuzuki pulled his hand gently from Hisoka's grip and stood, making sure Hisoka was comfortable before turning to Watari. "We dont have much time. Lets track down that bastard"

Four and a half hours later Watari, Tatsumi, the Gushoshin brothers, nor Tsuzuki had found anything on Muraki's whereabouts. Watari spun his chair around to Tsuzuki, who was on a laptop behind him. "Tsuzuki, you should go check on Bon, see how he's doing." Watari suggested.

Tsuzuki nodded, getting up and stretching. "Alright, I'll see if he's awake and stay with him for a while. Call if you need me"

Walking into the infirmary, Tsuzuki dropped the cup of cold milk he had gotton for Hisoka at what he saw...

The cot Hisoka was in was empty.

Tsuzuki looked all around in a panic. "Hisoka? HISOKA!"

It had been 5 days since the day at the infirmary. There had been no sign of Hisoka nor Muraki whom they had suspected took him. Tsuzuki had looked everywhere for the boy, but had no luck. Currently they were all in the meeting room at JuOhCho, all looking dead tired and miserable contemplating on their next move.

"I think we should just wait it out and see what Muraki does, and even if he didnt take him, Hisoka's bound to show up sometime, right?" Tatsumi suggested.

"But what if he doesnt? What if Hisoka doesnt show up? We cant just leave him with the man that raped and killed him!" Tsuzuki shot back, a fearful expression on his face.

Chief Konoe folded his hands in front of him. "Tsuzuki-san, you have to understand that we have to go back to work. It has been 5 days without a sign of Kurosaki-kun, 5 days which we have neglected work that needs to be done."

Tsuzuki stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "So what! We cant just abandon him! He's probably really scared right now! We cant leave him when he needs us the most! Please!... please"

Everyone looked down regretfully and Tsuzuki knew he had lost his battle and fell to his knee's in sobs.

"My beautiful porcelain doll... So fragile.."

A pale hand ran over Hisoka's smooth and frightened features. But the boy stood strong.

"Get your damn hands off me bastard! I'll kill you! I swear I will!" Hisoka yelled at the taunting man.

"Oh? And however do you plan to break away from me long enough to kill me? If you're expecting for Tsuzuki-san to come your rescue, think again. You wont be seeing him for awhile boy. And even then you wont be able to do anything about it."

Hisoka looked up "What do you mean by that?"

Muraki smiled "Oh you'll see, but I cant gurantee you'll like it."

Ne? Ne? So what'd you think I know its a very long um whatcha ma-call-it... But yeah please review and I'll give you a cookie. Flames will be licked thorougly clean before set out to dry.


	2. Porcelin is fragile

Torn away from the old life

It had been two months since Hisoka's dissapearance. Tsuzuki had been devastated with not finding any clues on the boys whereabouts and had buried himself in work, trying to take his mind off of Hisoka. He had a new partner, Natsu who was 22 and died of a car accident. He was nice, and he worked hard... but he wasnt Hisoka.

Tsuzuki looked up, Natsu had knocked on the door holding a file. "Hey, we got a new case. We head for Nagoya in an hour"

"What's the case?" Tsuzuki wondered grabbing the file and flipping through it.

"Apparently there's been a string of murders. All boys, all in their early teens, all very beautiful.. Some one was able to get a snap shot of who they think was the killer, it's a few pages back" Natsu informed, sitting on Tsuzuki's desk.

The amethyst eyed man flipped back a few pages and almost dropped them in shock, the said killer was Hisoka!

"Who gave you this file?" Tsuzuki looked up at Natsu, wondering.

"Oh, Konoe-san did.. I started on it a little earlier and some man apparently knew about us and this case and he gave me some tips and this pic" Natsu shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tsuzuki stood up and gripped Natsu's shoulders. "Natsu... who was the man? Did he say his name? What did he look like?"

Natsu gave him a wierd look. "He said his name was Muraki, he said he knew you."

"What did he tell you?" Tsuzuki asked sternly.

"Just that it was a kid that was killing and that he was close to someone he knows. Thats all... Do you know him?"

Tsuzuki held the picture in front of Natsu's face and then pulled a strip of pictures of him and Hisoka from the booth of Disney Land from his wallet. They were very similar, only in the recent photo Hisoka's eyes were very blank. "That boy... that boy was my partner... He was taken from me, and now is my chance to get him back."

"But... but I thought you said he got transfered to England..." Natsu was confused now.

"I lied... I was angry at myself for giving up on him and I wanted to make myself believe I didnt..." Tsuzuki looked solemnly at the last one of the strip pictures where he had finally gotton the boy to smile, well, it wasnt a real smile considering Tsuzuki was using his hands to make Hisoka smile, but it still was cute.

Natsu placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I dont mean to poke but... what happened?"

"He was in pain... a curse was put on him by the man who killed him... I thought if I took him to Disney Land he would feel better." Tsuzuki smiled slightly, carresing the photo of Hisoka. "It worked.. He actully smiled, he looked so beautiful... And he actully let me kiss him and he accepted that I loved him, but..." The smile was quickly lost. "We got so passionate, he let me touch him but.. the curse came back... He was in so much pain and I couldnt do anything, we finally got him to sleep and we started researching and when I went to check on him... he wasnt there. After a few days we just... gave up" A stray tear rolled down Tsuzuki's face.

The 22 year old shinigami stared, a sympathetic look on his face. "Tsuzuki-san... I'm so sorry... But why would he kill all those people?"

"Muraki... It's Muraki. He's messing with Hisoka's and my head... That bastard" Tsuzuki had a very angered look on his features, tightly clenching his fists.

"Muraki?" Natsu looked shocked.

The amethyst eyed man nodded. "He killed Hisoka, he cursed him. If not for him, Hisoka would be safe now... Now where is he? Did he say?"

"No... he said he would find us"

NEW SCENE.

Muraki looked up upon hearing a door lightly close, he smiled seeing his favorite doll standing in front of him, lifeless, blood staining his attire and features. He placed the doll he was holding gently on the plush chair and stood, stepping close to the boy and gently stroking his pale bloodstained cheek. "Good boy, did you do what I asked?"

"Yes"

"That's a very good boy. As a present you will be able to see our love very, very soon. Won't that be nice?" Muraki smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"Yes"

The silver haired man snapped his fingers and the boy collapsed. A few moments later and frightened green eyes looked up, trembling, terrified of the man in front of him. Muraki picked up the porcelin doll once again and smashed it in front of, who is now recognizable, Hisoka, cutting him with the shards of the flying pieces of fragile porcelin. "Remember, dolls are VERY fragile."

Authors note- Yep, new chapter. Nothing special really. I have a few plans though. Grins evily and rubs hands together Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.


	3. Just a bloody dream

Just a bloody dream...

Tsuzuki walked down a stranded alley way, Natsu told him that they would meet up at their hotel later, but first they would look around for Muraki and/or any leads. He heard a shriek to the abandoned street on the left and took off in a run, his long black trench coat trailing after him.

When he reached the place where the scream had come from Tsuzuki almost threw up at the sight. Blood was everywhere, a body lay motionless, torn to bits, unrecognizable... but that wasnt what made the man want to throw up. Hisoka was standing there, drenched in blood, it was dripping from his bangs, covering his beautiful fingers. The boy wouldnt move, holding a knife in his hand, staring at the lifeless body.

Tsuzuki took a step towards Hisoka, gently. The emerald eyed boy looked up, startled and he dropped the knife from his hands, tears were forming in his emerald eyes. "Oh god, what have I done?" Hisoka whispered to himself. A sob escaped his trembling lips.

The amethyst eyed man timidly took a step towards the boy and embraced him in his arms, squeezing tightly. "Its alright... I won't let anything happen to you... I promise" Tsuzuki said lightly, holding Hisoka's head to his chest. Suddenly a searing pain was in his gut and he stumbled back, looking shocked at Hisoka.

His love was holding a knife, covered in blood. His blood.. Hisoka was grinning.

Tsuzuki shot up from the bed in a panic. He looked around and saw he was in Hisoka's bedroom... Not very odd because he had been sleeping there ever since Hisoka had dissapeared. A groan sounded from next to him.

"Tsuzuki... stop moving I'm trying to sleep..." A grumpy sounding voice said.

The man looked down in shock and almost died again, a blonde mop of hair was sticking out from the comforter. "Hisoka!" He cried and grabbed the boy, hugging him close, to his chest.

"Jeez, what's your problem? Are you really that afraid of the Tower of Terror? I told you, you would have nightmares if you went on it" Hisoka grumbled against Tsuzuki's chest.

"Tower of... Terror?... Wait a minute, that was the day we... went to Disney Land..." Tsuzuki was confused, he looked down and noticed he was naked. So was Hisoka. Everything clicked... What he thought the past two months were, were actully a dream! He and Hisoka had, had sex, the boy was okay and safe!

(A/N WARNING WARNING! Sex scene here! Beeeee careful!) The amethyst eyed man grabbed Hisoka's face and kissed him passionatly, catching his love offguard. After a moment, Hisoka responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. They kissed lustfully for a little while until Tsuzuki pulled away, placing open mouthed kisses on the boys neck. "Tsu... Tsuzuki... my ass.. it still hurts from... earlier..." Hisoka groaned. The older shinigami made his way down to Hisoka's nipple and gently sucked. "Ahhh, haaaa... I guess... I'll have to make... an acception"

Hisoka let himself be pushed back onto his striped comforter and spread his legs so Tsuzuki could nestle between them, their growing erections rubbing against eachother. "I love you..." Tsuzuki whispered, looking into Hisoka's deep emerald eyes. He kissed his way down Hisoka's chest, to his naval and then to his erection.

The younger boy gripped his lovers hair and arched off of the bed. "Ahh! I love... I love you!... Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki pulled away and looked up at Hisoka, his purple eyes wide. "W-what?" He asked shocked.

Hisoka smiled gently, a genuine smile and guided Tsuzuki back up to his lips, gently kissing him. He pulled away only a tiny bit, they felt eachothers breath on their lips. "I love you..."

The amethyst eyed man couldn't have been happier in the moment, not only had he found everything was a dream, but Hisoka was confessing his love to him! Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki's cheek gently. "Make love to me.. Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki nodded and used the lotion (A/N Already used, nudge nudge wink wink) on the bedside table and prepared himself before he gently entered a little bit of himself into Hisoka. "I wont break... Go ahead.." Hisoka groaned out and felt as his lover pushed himself in a little more forcefully. The emerald eyed boy soon reacted and wrapped his legs around Tsuzuki's waist and dug his nails into his back.

Using Hisoka's moans as reassurance, Tsuzuki started thrusting into the boy and reached inbetween them and grabbed the boys erection making Hisoka call out. After a few moments, Tsuzuki let go and wrapped his arms around Hisoka and pulled them up into a sitting position, giving him more access. Hisoka arched his back and dug his nails so deep Tsuzuki could tell he was bleeding, but he didnt mind, it just added to the pleasure. "Tsuzuki! Oh god Tsuzuki!"

"Tsuzuki-san... Tsuzuki-san... TSUZUKI-SAN!"

Tsuzuki gasped and sat up straight, startled and saw Natsu standing in front of him, dressed in khaki slacks and a black button up shirt, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "If you dont get up soon we'll miss the subway.. Now get up and get dressed." Natsu stated and walked back into the bathroom.

The older man looked around the hotel room alarmed, a hand on his pounding heart. 'Was it... a dream?' He wondered to himself. Tsuzuki placed his head in his hands and let out a soft cry. "Damn it! He's still not here!"

NEW SCENE

Muraki chuckled as he walked down to the cold cellar where his favorite toy was. He had just finished... toying with Tsuzuki. Might as well play with Hisoka.

Hisoka lifted his head,exhausted at the sharp sound of the large metal door opening and closing, signalling Muraki was back to play. His wrists and ankles stung and ached like hell, considering the fact he was shackled with fucking barbed wire. He glared in disgust as the silver haired man crouched down in front of him. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, a little frightened.

"Oh nothing, just admiring my beautiful work at the moment." The doctor smirked and traced his fingers over the curse marks imprinted on Hisoka's bare chest. The smirk turned into a frown as Hisoka flinched back. "Boy, I'm trying to be nice... That simple caress is nothing compared to the things I have done to you or things that I could have planned for you." He growled, striking Hisoka across the face. "You need to learn to be obedient when you are concious!"

The emerald eyed boy spit the blood that had formed in his mouth at Muraki's face. "GO TO HELL!"

Muraki grew angry and grabbed Hisoka by the neck, slamming the boy back against the wall. "I AM in hell you damn brat! It's all because of you! Me and Tsuzuki-san should have DIED that day! TOGETHER! But you had to barge your pretty little ass in and take him away from me! You fucking.. little... slut!" The doctor yelled.

Hisoka was shocked, and even more frightened at this point. Sure, Muraki was crazy but never pissed off and abusive crazy. Slowly, the doctor let go of Hisoka's neck and stood. He was about to walk out of the room but Hisoka stopped him with a weak and raspy voice. "Why can't you leave me and Tsuzuki be?... I... I dont even care if you kill me or keep me here... Just leave him alone... He doesn't deserve this... Please"

The silver haired man turned around and stared at Hisoka, wiping the blood off of his face. "Anything you ask of me shall not be complied to." He slammed the door on the way out, leaving Hisoka in misery.

A/N How was it? Did I trick you? sigh I probably didnt. BUT THATS OKAY! I still have other tries to trick you, ne? Arigatou for the reviews! Oh, and I noticed people writing in japanese in some stories, I know some too! Should I do that and put a translation at the end? Or should I stick to normal? Oh! and I thought of somthing funny while watching an Elvis movie. Have you ever heard that song with Elvis and Ann Margret 'The Lady Loves Me' ? (if not, you can probably download it somewhere, It's from Viva Las Vegas) But I just thought it would be sooo cute/funny if Tsuzuki did Elvis' part and Hisoka did Ann Margrets! If you can't find it, it's just a song about with a cocky guy and he keeps that the other person loves him and the girl keeps saying that she doesnt, i just think it would be soooooo cute!


	4. One whom I used to know

Hisoka gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pulling as hard as he could against the barbed wire cutting against his wrist. Blood was running tauntingly down his wrist, making it all the more gruesome. "Aggggh! Damnit! It's no use..." He sighed and ignoring the pain, slumped over a little. The boy wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He wanted to apoligize to Tsuzuki and be held in his warm and welcoming arms. "Pfft, like that'll ever happen" He mumbled, angry at himself.

He heard the heavy metal door open and close again, but this time Muraki wasn't alone. Another man was with him. He seemed fairly young, pitch black hair, blue eyes, a slender figure. For a moment, Hisoka could feel sympathy radiating off of him but it was quickly replaced with... nothing. "My Hisoka, you are bleeding quite badly." Muraki stated, smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Hisoka looked the other way. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do if I didnt know my own fucking arm was bleeding."

Muraki strided up to Hisoka and grabbed his chin, forcing the boy to look in his sadistic eyes. "Being sarcastic now, are we? You are frightened, boy... Now, I want you to meet someone.. He just happens to be an... aqquaitance of Tsuzuki-san's. I hope you two can learn to get along" The doctor smiled and walked out, leaving Hisoka and the man alone.

The two sat in silence for a moment until the black haired man walked up to Hisoka and gently unwrapped the tight barbed wire from his wrists and ankles. The green eyed boy fell to the damp ground, exhausted and hurting. Hisoka looked up at the man curiously. "What are you two planning?"

It all happened so fast for Hisoka, he saw a very quick glint and then a searing pain went through his chest. It felt as if this man had stuck his hand through his chest and was now groping inside his body. "AGGH! STOP... STOP IT!" The pain was getting worse, he could feel it traveling through his body, going down to his feet and slowly making its way to his head. His screaming soon ceased and he slipped into unconcieousness.

INSIDE HISOKA'S MIND IN HIS POV

'What is that noise? Make it stop, I don't like it.. Tap tap tap... Tap tap tap... SHUT UP! Screams? But... this is MY mind, why would anyone else be here?' I turned around and followed the dark path, listening to the screams. 'They're getting louder...'

I turned the corner and almost screamed myself... At myself... I was standing there, covered in blood, a knife in my grip... People were everywhere, dead at my hands. But.. that wasnt even the worst part... Tsuzuki was holding me, caressing my hair, telling me everything would be alright. That wasn't the case. I had plunged the bloody knife right into his gut. He stumbled back and looked at me. The look on his face... Oh god the look, it was horrible. He was devastated and I would of rather had all of his emotions from his lifetime plunged into me in the same moment than ever have to see the devastated look on his face again. 'TSUZUKI!' I yelled, but I was muted to him. He only saw the other me. The last thing he saw was the alternate myself grinning before he fell to the ground...

The other myself turned to me, apparently he could see me. Joy. 'WHY? WHY'D YOU DO THAT? YOU KILLED HIM!' I sobbed, tears flowing from my green eyes.

My reflection just smiled... He fucking SMILED! How dare he after he just hurt Tsuzuki! 'I did not kill him "Soka-chan" we killed him... Ah, let me rephrase myself. We WILL kill him... This is just a clip of somthing that will happen... Tsuzuki is just fine... Well, phsyically he is... Mentally I don't know.. He's already seen this dream and another one a little more... explict."

'No...' I shook my head, stepping back, only to trip over a body, I fell to the hard and wet ground. I crawled away but my other self just appeared in front of me.

'We will betray him... He will die at our hands... What you just saw? He will survive that, because of course ANY shinigami could survive that. But he will drive himself insane and become unstable. And then we shall show our face.'

'No... Go away! Leave me alone!' I whimpered and pulled my knee's up to my chest and covered my face up with my arms.

'He will die Hisoka!'

'NO!'

OUT OF HISOKA'S MIND. NORMAL POV

The blue eyed man watched as Hisoka yelled the last of words in his sleep before he slumped over. He lay the boy flat on the ground and pulled open one of his eye lids. It was a very pale green, and had no pupil. It was lifeless.

Muraki walked in smirking. "So, how did it go?"

The man smiled. "He's gone off the deep end, the boys mind and body are all yours."

"Very good. Thank you... Natsu"

A/N Ah! The horror of angst fics, I totally lost track of the story line I had been thinking of and went in a TOTALLY different direction then I had originally planned. Natsu was originally supposed to be a good guy, ya know, just a shoulder for Tsuzuki-san to lean on. But then he went evil, (has thoughts of Anikin and Darth Vador, heh I have no idea how to spell Star Wars names) I have more chapters written out but I jammed myself into a block, so I might delete those and try again. shrug


	5. Promises are Made to be Shattered

Promises are made to be shattered.

Tsuzuki was waiting at a secluded cafe, passing up the pie, for Natsu. He felt so sick and frustrated, the dream he had, had seemed so real. The man had been waiting at the cafe for at least two hours and he was getting very pissed off. Finally, he heard the bells on the door jingle and in walked Natsu. He stood up and slammed his hands on the booth's table. "Where the hell have you been! You told me if we'd split up we would meet back here at exactly 3:00, its going on 5:00!"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, yeah I know, sorry 'bout that... I got really into things.." He excused.

"Agh... So did you find any clues about Hisoka?" Tsuzuki wondered, forgiving his partner as Natsu sat down.

"Er... no... Nothing" Natsu lied through his teeth, secretly knowing where he was, and that he was the one who had caused Hisoka's loss of sanity.

FLASHBACK

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Natsu wondered, arms folded over his chest, standing over Muraki who was kneeling next to Hisoka.

Muraki smiled and stroked Hisoka's tear stained cheek who was sitting in the corner, knee's pulled up to his chest, his lifeless eyes staring into space. "I have some plans... I want to mess with Tsuzuki-san... Play with his mind a little more.. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Tsuzuki-san and keep me updated. I will need you away from him at one point."

"He knows you have this boy Muraki... You have to be careful he doesn't find you'' Natsu pointed out.

"I know... It's alright. If Tsuzuki finds me, it will just be sooner that this boy dies." Muraki smirked, brushing his lips lightly over Hisoka's.

END FLASHBACK.

Tsuzuki placed his head on the table. "Natsu... I don't know what to do... I have no idea where Hisoka is, and no one has any idea where Muraki is."

Natsu smiled gently, placing a hand atop Tsuzuki's head. "Its alright... I won't let anything happen to you... I promise" He smirked as Tsuzuki flinched, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Is somthing wrong, Tsuzuki-san?" He asked innocently.

The amethyst eyed man looked up, startled. "Uh, no.. The way you said those words.. Just made me remember a dream" Tsuzuki answered.

"Lets go back to the hotel Tsuzuki-san, you can take a nice hot shower there and get some rest, we'll continue searching in the morning." Natsu suggested and lead his partner out of the cafe.

NEW SCENE

Natsu was laying on the hotel bed, flipping through the television channels while Tsuzuki was in the shower when his cellphone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he answered it. "What is it?... Oh, Hi... Well of course he's not gonna do anything yet, he's just been traumatized... Yeah, just make sure he doesn't get any sense of hope. You wouldn't want him breaking through would you?... Tommorow? Are you sure? I only just did it today... Alright, I'll bring him. Just make sure you're ready, Tsuzuki is powerful and I can't handle him on my own." Natsu hung up the phone and sighed. 'Damn Muraki, so impatient.' He thought to himself.

"Who were you talking to?"

The blue eyed man turned around and saw a depressed looking Tsuzuki drying off his hair with a fluffy white towel. "Oh! Um it was a wrong number... We should get some rest, I have somewhere to take you tommorow."

Tsuzuki nodded and slid himself into the second slightly uncomfortable bed as Natsu turned off the light (A/N Hey.. Isn't it only like 6:00? God, well the early bird gets the worm. Or somthing like that...)

NEW SCENE

"Are you excited Hisoka? Our precious Tsuzuki-san will be here tommorow... But until then, I have to get control of your body once again." An eerie voice said to the fairly lifeless boy, sitting on a plush chair, a porcelin doll settled in Hisoka's arms.

Muraki gently caressed Hisoka's cold cheek, grinning.

A/N Yep, I had written out a whole thing where Hisoka had regained concieousness and got away, planning to just find a way to end it all and Muraki called Natsu all pissed off and yelling at him 'cause Hisoka broke out of the trance. Then Tsuzuki found Hisoka and then I got writers block, so I just deleted it and now I'm going in a different direction. Sorry for such a short chapter!


	6. Wounds of the Heart

Wounds of the Heart

"Where are we going Natsu? This place is empty..." Tsuzuki wondered as his partner, Natsu, led him into an abandoned district.

Natsu smiled, walking ahead of Tsuzuki. "You'll see... Oh you'll see." He said creepily.

Tsuzuki lifted an eyebrow, but continued following Natsu until he stopped in front of a large house. "You go on ahead in... I'll be right behind you." Natsu said. The amethyst eyed man gave him a wierd look but shrugged, walking into the house.

As soon as he opened the door he felt a searing pain on the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconcieous.

NEW SCENE

Tsuzuki opened his eyes slowly and sat up, he was in some sort of room. It was sort of depressing, nicely furnished, but depressing. His head ached, and he could feel wetness on the back of his skull. He lifted his hand and touched the back of his head, hissing when he felt a sting. He looked at his fingers and noticed they had blood on them. He was sitting on a fairly comfortable bed. 'Where's Natsu?... Did he know this would happen?... What the hell is going on? Why am I not healing?' Tsuzuki thought to himself.

"Well hello there... Tsuzuki-san" A deep voice said from the door way.

The amethyst eyed man snapped his head to the door and imedeatly stood up, holding a fist in front of him. "MURAKI! You bastard! Where the hell am I! Where's Natsu! What did you do to Hisoka!"

Muraki smiled and held his hands out in front of him. "Now now Tsuzuki-san, calm down. You're at my new residance, Natsu is currently busy, and Hisoka... You'll just have to see for yourself, But for now I want to give you the grand tour."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT NICE GUY SHIT! TAKE ME TO HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled.

The doctor held out a doll, it was the same one that had been nesstled into Hisoka's arms earlier. It was a blonde doll with vibrant jade eyes, she had short blonde hair and was wearing a french maid outfit. "Tsuzuki-san... would you like me to break this doll? Would you like to hear the most painful sounding, heart shattering cry?... See, this doll is Hisoka's lifeline. One crack to the porcelin, Hisoka will feel pain unimaginable."

Tsuzuki was nervous and angry, but shook his head, clenching his fists.

Muraki grinned, and any trace of decieving left his face. "Good! Shall we go?... Oh and I am deeply sorry about the lack of your healing powers here. It's just a little... touch I added"

Tsuzuki glared as he followed Muraki out of the room, ignoring all of his useless babbling.

NEW SCENE

"...And this is this final room. The cellar, or basement if you'd like a slightly less eerie name for it." Muraki held out his hand towards the door, smiling.

"Is this where Hisoka is!" Tsuzuki asked, reaching for the doornob (A/N Ne... is that one word? Or two?), but the doctor grabbed Tsuzuki's arm and folded it behind the dark haired mans back.

Muraki tsked. "I've told you before Tsuzuki-san, it's not nice to think of another boy when you are with another man."

Tsuzuki growled and wrenched his arm from Muraki's grip. "I don't give a damn! Now tell me! Is this where Hisoka is?" He yelled, grabbing Muraki by the collar of his elegant shirt.

The silver haired man smirked. "Why don't you go see for yourself, Tsuzuki-san?"

Hesitating, Tsuzuki slowly opened the door to the basement. It was cold. Dark. There was a smell lingering in the air... He couldn't quite place what it was. The gash on the back of his head had been throbbing and it only had gotton worse. He slowly walked down the cement steps and was shocked... Natsu was standing there, grinning, Hisoka was in his arms, passed out, oblvious to the world.

"Hisoka! Natsu! What did you do to him!" Tsuzuki asked, furious.

Natsu smirked. (A/N Why do bad guys like to smile so much? Meh, I guess it's my fault 'cause I make 'em do it. Grin) "Why don't you find out for yourself?" He let go of the blonde boy, who almost fell but Tsuzuki was quick to catch him and cradle him in his arms.

Tsuzuki caught a glimpse of his hands as he adjusted Hisoka, they were coated in blood, Hisoka's blood. It made him gag, there was alot of it, he noticed. "Is he..." Tsuzuki stopped, he couldn't even finish the sentence, he didn't want to. The thought of losing Hisoka... was horrible.

"Dead? Well yes... He is a shinigami, so of course he is... But no, he isn't gone. He's just a little... roughed up. I would be gentle with him, he's going to wake up soon. We wouldn't want him to be in alot of pain now would we?" Muraki said, appearing from behind Tsuzuki.

Hisoka shifted a bit in Tsuzuki's arms, tightly closing his eyes. After a moment, his eyes fluttered before they opened, and a dull emerald met amethyst.

A shudder rose in the purple eyed man's breath as fear puddled into Hisoka's eyes.

"Who are you!"

A/N GASP! I made Hisoka-san lose his memory! sigh... I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I think I'll write a Tactics Haruka/Kantarou one-shot, there's not alot of those. Maybe that'll help me work it out a little. So if you like Tactics be sure to read it when it comes out!


	7. Where the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

START A/N: Hello everyone! I had no idea what to do with this story, but now I'm all set... So here we go!

Where the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

"Who are you?" Hisoka asked, looking up at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was shocked. His 'Soka-chan didn't remember him? How could that be? What happened? He gently layed the weak boy on the ground, shedding his trench coat and wrapping it around Hisoka's small, shivering and bloody frame. "What the HELL did you do to him!" He demanded.

Muraki smiled, and looked to Hisoka, who was afraid and clutching onto the trench coat tightly. "Oh... nothing much, messed with his mind a little. Gave him some nightmares, had a little 'fun' with the boy. Then just ripped his memories from him. Again."

"HOW COULD YOU? ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MADE HISOKA'S LIFE HELL! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!... And Natsu! I trusted you! You were my partner!" Tsuzuki yelled, mightily pissed off.

Poor Hisoka was terrified at this point, burying his face in his knee's. He peeked up and watched as the purple eyed man pulled out a fuda and said some sort of a chant. Hisoka watched in amazement as a phoenix arose. The man then turned and ran to him, picking Hisoka up and yelling somthing the lines of "Take care of this!" to the phoenix, whom he called Suzako earlier, and quickly teleported out, still holding the boy.

NEW SCENE

There was rubble everywhere, Muraki and Natsu stood, looking at the mess of what used to be the house. The were dirty and had some cuts and bruises. "We let them get away too easily, now that they know I've betrayed JuOhCho I won't be able to get back." Natsu said, a little angry.

"Don't worry, one of them will seek me out sooner or later.. After all, I have the boys sanity and memories in my possesion." Muraki smirked and walked away. Natsu was quick to follow.

NEW SCENE HISOKA'S POV (A/N Yay! A rare POV!)

I opened my eyes to a bright white light and I hurt like hell all over. Speaking of which, I felt that way earlier... Woah, what happened? Where am I?... Who am I? I looked to my left and saw two men talking. One had blonde curly hair, he was wearing a lab coat and the other one I recognized, he was the purple-eyed man who saved me... Or atleast that's what I THINK he did. He was gently stroking a cute little owl in his palm, who was cooing gently.

"Where... where am I?" I asked them. They spun around and they both had huge grins on their faces, even the little owl looked giddy.

"HISOKA!" The purple-eyed man yelled, almost fricken shattering my ear drum, and embraced me tightly... Ok, owwwwwwwwwwwww.

"Uh... Mister? You're hurting me..." I said, lightly tapping him on the back. The man pulled away... Talk about emotion change, he went from totally giddy to totally... not giddy. Did I say somthing wrong? And hey, is it correct that I'm feeling emotions like my own at the moment?

The man looked down at the bed sheets, which were very white by the way. I think I made him sad... Maybe I should apoligize? Gah! Confusing!

"You still don't remember, huh?" He said solemnly. Remember? Nope... And right now I am being strangly calm about it.

The blonde guy stepped up, the cute owl had perched herself on his shoulder. "Are you aware of anything that has happened? Do you remember anything? Your name, your birthday?... Tsuzuki?" He asked me.

Er... I'm drawing a blank... Tsuzuki sounds kinda familiar though... Can't exactly place it though. "... No... I'm sorry... My mind is blank."

"Your memories are gone... I'm going to do some research, Tsuzuki, make sure the wounds don't open again and... try to help him, clear out his mind ya know? Bye Tsuzuki! See you later kid!" The blond man said and walked out of the room.

"Uhh, well... I'M Tsuzuki. The crazy blond man was Watari, his little owl friend is 003 and... You're Hisoka" Tsuzuki explained to me... Okay, I know this is corny but his eyes are AMAZINGLY beautiful! I feel like I could get lost in them.

"Er... Nice to meet you Tsuzuki-san..." I stuttered out, awkwardness was rising. I could tell we were both uncomfortable. "...So... I lost my memories... The white man, it's his fault isn't it? The one from earlier and that other guy?" I wondered.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Please, don't call me Tsuzuki-san, just Tsuzuki... and yes it's their doing. The white man is Muraki and the other guy is Natsu..." He informed me.

"But... why would he do that? Was it an accident?" I asked, I mean, could I have really done somthing so horrible in my right mind?

"Muraki he... He likes to mess with people... Especially me and you... I really don't want to get into it..." Tsuzuki told me. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I nodded, dropping the subject.

I looked outside the window, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom... Waaaaait, cherry blossoms? Isn't this like... winter? I atleast know that much. "Hey Tsuzuki-s.. Er Tsuzuki, where are we? There's cherry blossoms blooming..." I said to him.

By the look on his face, I could tell Tsuzuki was pondering.. Jeez, was it really that hard to remember where you are? "We're in Meifu..." He stated. Hold up! Meifu! The land of the dead! Holy crap! Did we die?

"What!" I yelled, shocked.

"Hisoka... you've been dead for about... 3 and a half years now..." He told me. Dead? Dead! DEAD! Okay, it was confusing enough not having any fricken MEMORIES! But Kami-sama, when you make me dead for three fricken years you're going too far! If this is a joke, I am NOT laughing!

He could tell I was confused, so he handed me some asprin and a glass of water and told me he would explain everything to me. This is what he told me:

"Your name is Hisoka Kurosaki... About 6 years ago, you were infected with an incurable disease.. You died 3 years later... You came here, to become a Shinigami. I became your partner and we did a bunch of cases, nearly dying a second time... A while back, I was about to kill myself, but you stopped me.. You gave both of us a reason to live, I had you and you had me.. About 3 months ago, we got really close and... you dissapeared without a trace... I met Natsu and he became my partner"

TSUZUKI'S POV

I left things out, I know but he's traumatized enough as it is, I'll give him a break... Maybe I'll tell him another time. Have I ever noticed how adorable Hisoka looks with a clueless look on his face? It makes me wanna melt! I got a good look at Hisoka when he sat up, he was only wearing boxers. Okay, ignore dirty thoughts... He had bruises and bandages everywhere, there was even one wrapped around his head. His upper torso was wrapped too and he had a cast on his arm and his left leg was completly bandaged up. My old partner flinched and I quickly sat next to him.

"Are you in pain?" I asked and he nodded a little. "Nothing I can't handle" He told me. Aw, just like my old 'Soka-chan, hiding his pain.

"I got an idea, hold on!" I quickly got up, running into the hall and then I came back with a wheel chair. He looked at me, confused. "I'll show you around!" I grinned and rolled the wheel chair to the bedside and lifted Hisoka up, earning a blush from the boy, and I put him down gently in the chair.

HISOKA'S POV A LITTLE LATER

"...And this is the break room. Nobody has been in their offices and it's lunch time so I bet they're all in here." Tsuzuki told me and opened a door, wheeling me in. When we were completley inside a bunch of people, including two chicken looking things looked up, shocked. "Guys... You remember Hisoka." Tsuzuki grinned, I could tell he was extremley happy... well sort of, he still seemed sad.

"Oh my god Hisoka! You're okay!" Two dirty blonde haired girls rang out, running up to me and hugging me, The chickens flew over as well. Pretty soon, everyone in the room was crowding around me. Hey, I'm pretty popular here. It would be nice if I knew who the hell these people are though! And why are chickens talking to me?

Tsuzuki put a hand gently on my shoulder and he silenced everyone. "You guys, you're crowding him... He had no idea who any of you are.." He told them. Well he's brutally honest, but I guess thats a good thing right?

"What... what do you mean?" One of the blonde girls that hugged me first asked.

"Hisoka... Hisoka has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything. I got here and took him straight to the infirmary. Natsu teamed up with Muraki and they messed with both of us... This is the result" Tsuzuki informed them.

I looked down, I felt bad not remembering any of them. I really did! I just... couldn't. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki's voice said and I looked up.

"This is Tatsumi, Wakaba, Terazuma, Yuma, Saya, The Gushoshin brothers, and chief Konoe." The man who saved me introduced.

I nodded and smiled sadly. "Nice to meet you all..." Wow, BIG change in what I feel now, it went from complete happiness to sadness, just like with Tsuzuki.

"Well, I wanna get Hisoka home... He's probably tired, Tatsumi.. is it alright if I take some time off of work to keep an eye on him for a little while?" Tsuzuki wondered, looking at a blue eyed man with glasses, who, I assumed was Tatsumi. He nodded.

Home? Where is home?... With Tsuzuki?

END A/N Heh, I found out I like doing POV'S and I like doing it in Hisoka's POV especially. I'm trying to make him different, yet similar to his old self. Sooooo, yep nothing much to say.. Oh, and about the Hisoka not healing thing, that will be explained sooner or later, whenever I can slip it in.


	8. Home is NOT where the Mind is

Home is NOT where the Mind is.

NORMAL POV

"Well, welcome home Hisoka" Tsuzuki rolled the wheel-chaired boy into Hisoka's apartment. It was neat, and it smelled of a light cinnamon apple. "Sooo... are you tired? I can take you to bed..." The amethyst eyed man offered.

Hisoka shook his head. "No... I'm hungry though.." He looked up hopefully, thoughts of food running through his head.

The older shingami smiled, helping Hisoka up and onto the couch. "Lemme go see if I can find anything to make!" He announced and ran into the kitchen. Opening and looking through the cabinets, he sighed... no food. He walked back to Hisoka, who had his hands folded in his lap awkwardly, looking to the floor. "I'll have to order somthing, what would you like?"

"I don't mind. Whatever you would like is fine...I'm not exactly sure what I like" Hisoka answered softly.

"Well then! We'll just have to order a bunch of stuff!" Tsuzuki grinned and picked up the phone, dialing like crazy.

NEW SCENE HISOKA'S POV

I.. am... never eating... again... I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was.. Gah! My stomach feels like it's gonna explode. Tsuzuki on the other hand is still eating! I wonder if he would mind if I took a shower...er, It would probably have to be a bath... it wouldn't bother him would it? "Um... Tsuzuki?"

He looked up at me, noodles hanging from his mouth, his face halfway into one of the containers. "Yeah?"

I nervously plucked at the blue pajama shorts that I had been wearing all day with just a plain black tanktop. "Do you... Do you think I could maybe take a bath? I feel kind of dirty" I asked.

He smiled and placed down the chinese container. "Yep! Of course you can! Lemme just go start the bath!" I watched as he bounced off.

I looked down at my bandage's and casts, Now... how am I supposed to do this? Tsuzuki came out a few moments later and helped me up and to the bathroom. "Will you be okay?" He wondered, setting me down on the closed toilet seat.

"Mm-hm, I'll be fine.." I smiled slightly.

Tsuzuki nodded and walked out of the room. I looked around and then down to my clothes... Now the real challenge begins...

TSUZUKI'S POV

I sat down back on the couch and started grabbing the food containers, starting to clean up. I have no idea what to do about Hisoka's memory, nor his healing abilities... The back of my head healed within five minutes after we got here. So... why won't Hisoka heal?

Suddenly, I heard some sort of a bang and a cry of pain. Hisoka! I dropped the containers and ran into the bathroom to find the boy on the ground, gripping his leg and whimpering. I kneeled down next to him and frowned. "Hisoka... are you alright?"

He gritted his teeth and nodded. "I'm fine... But... I need your help.. getting undressed" I then noticed that he was still wearing the tank top and tiny blue shorts. We both blushed furiously.

I timidly nodded, and I helped him back up and sat him on the edge of the tub. "Ok... uhh.. Lift up your arms.." I said awkwardly.

He weakly lifted up his arms and I slowly grabbed the hem of the black tank top and slipped it over his head, revealing his wrapped chest. He flinched as I trailed my fingers over them. "Ahh, sorry" I whispered and he waved it off. God, I forgot how beautiful he was... GAH! I forgot that he's an empath! Ok um..., grandmothers! Grandmothers! GRANDMOTHERS! (A/N Heehee, and don't forget... GRANDMOTHERS!)

"It's alright Tsuzuki..." He told me and I sighed in relief. Uh oh... Time for his shorts... Just gotta keep my composure... I can do this

"Ok, just kinda.. Hold onto my shoulders for support.." I instructed and he grabbed onto my shoulders, holding onto them with fragile hands. I helped him up and as I reached for the waiste band of the tiny shorts I could feel his eyes on mine. Closing my eyes, I pulled them all the way down, and helped Hisoka into the tub, my eyes still closed.

As I was about to retreat out the door, his voice stopped me. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked. I froze... This is reeeeeeeeally embaressing. "Is it because I'm not the same person you know?... Or are you just afraid?" He added to his original question.

"...I'm not taking any chances Hisoka... I finally have you back...Call me when you're done" I answered and walked out.

NORMAL POV THE NEXT DAY.

Hisoka was watching early morning cartoons, having not been able to reach the remote, as he was propped up on the couch. Tsuzuki was taking a shower and had told the boy he wanted to take him back to the infirmary to see if anything had changed.

A few minutes later, Tsuzuki came out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual tie and black pants. He smiled when he saw a few giggles come out of Hisoka, who was watching Tom and Jerry. 'This is definatly not Hisoka... I mean, there's nothing wrong with the current one.. But it's just not him... I miss the REAL Hisoka... Maybe Watari figured somthing out' Tsuzuki thought, his shields up.

"Ready?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka, standing behind the couch. Hisoka tilted his head up and smiled.

"Yep!"

NEW SCENE HISOKA'S POV

It's boring just sitting here in the infirmary. Tsuzuki and Watari-san have been talking for a long time outside... I guess they don't want me to know what they're talking about.Watari-san let me play with his owl, 003, what a wierd name for a bird. She was cooing lightly as she rested on my lap. I picked at the cast on my arm. Tatsumi-san had picked us up, Tsuzuki sat in back with me and drew all over my cast. There was a little kitty and puppy, the kitty looked kind of angry at the puppy 'cause he was eating a piece of cake... It seemed kind of familier.

I wish I could remember things... I can barely remember when Tsuzuki rescued me.. I wish I knew why I can sometimes read peoples feelings... I wish I wasn't so confused!

IN THE HALL TSUZUKI'S POV

"So... do you know if he's healing correctly or not?" I asked Watari, leaning back against the wall. We both had shields up so Hisoka couldn't figure out what we were talking about.

Watari nodded. "Oh, he's healing correctly... If he was alive... I have no idea what is wrong with him. Muraki really messed him up... It may be best that Bon doesn't have the memory of what happened, he would be really traumatized, not only did he abuse him but I found hints that he-" Watari stopped. That he what?

What else did that bastard do to Hisoka? Don't tell me... again... No... "What else did you find Watari?" I demanded, my eyes slanting.

"Tsuzuki... I have reason to believe that Muraki forced Bon into sexual situations... When you were out of the room and Bon was unconcieous yesterday, I checked his body... He raped him. Again" Watari said...

...damnit... Damnit... DAMNIT!... If I could get my hands on Muraki right now! I'll make him pay!

BACK TO HISOKA

I giggled as 003 pecked at my unwounded hand. She gets really hyper when she wakes up. I heard footsteps and looked up, Tsuzuki was standing in front of me... He looked really sad... "Tsuzu-"

Before I could finish his name, he embraced me tightly. Is he alright?

...No he isn't... I could hear him sobbing on my shoulder, tears soaking my shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." He cried. Why was he sorry? He never did anything wrong...

I didn't say anything as I lay my chin atop of his head and put a hand on the back of his neck.

END A/N I liked writing this chapter I like a cute Hisoka and not so grumpy all of the time... I wanted to end it at a sad and mushy moment so I thought that was good. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed this! nod nod So yep, now I think I'm gonna do lotsa POV'S... Hmmmmm... I was wondering if I could get people's opinions on Tsubaki-hime? (Third arc, third book) I just wanna know if I'm wrong for severly disliking her.


	9. Awkwardness can be Romantic too

Awkwardness can be romantic too.

"Well, you're all set Bon. Just take it easy now" Watari said, a few weeks later to Hisoka as he finished taking off the boys bandages.

Hisoka stretched out his arm. "Thank you Watari-san!" He smiled.

"No problem" Watari stood up and threw out the bandages. "Tsuzuki is waiting for you outside, he wants to take you out for lunch, he said." Watari winked.

The green eyed boy blushed and looked down. "... L-like a date?.. But I don't have anything to wear!"

"I would think it would be a date" Watari waved his hand. "And don't worry about the clothing problem! Come with me!" The blond man explained, he headed out of the room and Hisoka timidly followed.

OUTSIDE TSUZUKI'S POV

It's been two weeks... It's a good thing that Hisoka has adjusted better. We havn't been to the living world since I found him.. I don't want to have any trouble... I don't know why he healed like he was alive yet, Watari's still looking into it. After about five days of staying at Hisoka's apartment with him I went back to work. Tatsumi didn't give me field work, so I was allowed to take Hisoka with me.

I'm gonna take Hisoka out for lunch... I just hope it won't be awkward...

"Tsuzuki..." I heard Hisoka's feminine like voice call my name and I looked up. He was walking by himself, his arms behind his back, sakura petals falling softly on his wheat colored hair. He was wearing plain jeans, a light blue button up shirt and a mid thigh high tan jacket (A/N Ya know like the ones Hijiri and Hisoka wore in the 2nd arc? They looked sooooo cute! I squeeled for a while). Wow, Hisoka had been wearing pajama's for so long I forgot how beautiful he could look wearing normal clothes. Though I'm not saying he didn't look adorable wearing that cute little bunny pajama set... Ahh, I remember that night... First he blushed, then he flicked my forehead, then after MUCH persuasion, he put them on... Melt!

"Watari-san told me that you-" I cut him with a nod and smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to take you out for lunch... If that's okay?" I blushed slightly. Hey look! Hisoka's blushing too! Yay!... Well, he always does that, but it's always so cute!

Hisoka nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to go out for lunch..."

AT A CAFE, HISOKA'S POV

We sat down in a booth at the back, Tsuzuki ordered lots of things and I kind of lost track after the 3rd thing. I ordered a sandwhich and a cup of tea. "How come this place is so similar to the living world?" I wondered, I had been wondering that for a while now. Just a question to break the silence.

"Ya know, I've never really thought about it... Maybe to ease the thought of being dead?" He shrugged.

I still can feel peoples emotions... Like right now, Tsuzuki's nervous... I haven't told anyone... But I think they have an idea that I can. It's wierd. "Um. Tsuzuki? Before I lost my memories, did I... Could I... Could I read peoples emotions?" I asked finally.

"Ahhh, so you've come to realize what it is... I was hoping you would ask me... And yes, you're an empath. Meaning, that you can feel peoples emotions as if they were your own, and trace their presence." Tsuzuki said.

"How come sometimes I can't read yours or the others emotions?" I had been noticing that lately, usually when everyone looked flustered.

Tsuzuki took a bite of his pie, chewed, and swallowed. "Shields. We put them up so you can't figure out what we feel"

I nodded. We spent the rest of lunch in an awkward silence... Occasionally complimenting the food. That's about it.

After we had finished up, Tsuzuki suggested we take a walk in the park and stretch out my legs to which I happily complied.

We walked through the park in a now, comfortable silence. I liked it... I looked around, there was quite a few people there... Mostly couples, they were holding hands and smiling.. I looked shyly up to Tsuzuki... Did we ever do that? It was probably nice...

I think Tsuzuki must have sensed my sadness, because he timidly grabbed my smaller hand in his larger and warmer hand, and held it tenderly. Blushing, I looked down to my feet.

TSUZUKI'S POV

I could tell Hisoka was depressed by the way he watched the couples, so I held his hand.. That should make him feel better right? It felt right... our hands entwined... I just wish... maybe he could be himself...

I saw an ice cream stand, oh man... It looked soooooo yummy! I could reeeeeally use some plum ice cream right now! Heh heh, Hisoka looked up to me and quirked an eyebrow at the drool forming at my mouth.

"We just ate Tsuzuki..." He pointed out, looking at me wierd.

"So!" I dragged him over to the stand and ordered myself a large plum ice cream. Hisoka wouldn't get anything the meanie!

LATER HISOKA'S POV

I threw myself onto the couch in my supposed apartment. Tsuzuki chuckled at my exhaustion. "Tired?" He asked as he placed down the keys into a bowl.

"Mmmph mmph nngh" I mumbled into a random pillow, already dozing off.

Tsuzuki laughed again. "Well, you can't sleep there... Come on, get up... You'll catch a cold if you do." He poked at my head.

"-Zuki... poke e ne ore ti I kill u" (Tsuzuki... you poke me one more time I will kill you.) I growled. Hey! It was getting annoying.

He sighed and I felt him come near me. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck when we got inside. Noooo! I don't wanna be put down! Well, I should've said that outloud, because he put me down on the bed anyways. When he did though, he had to lean down and our faces were really close.

I gulped and leaned in closer. Our lips almost touching. He looked nervous.

The phone rang...

Damnit...

A/N Yep... not much to say... It was kind of short, I'm working on a longer chapter... It might take awhile though! Okay last time I got peoples opinions on Tsubaki what are you views on Hijiri? I absolutly love him!


End file.
